


To Join The Dance

by cheile (Cheile)



Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheile/pseuds/cheile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two times Moses refused the invitation to dance...and the one time he couldn't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Join The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This was written for Caesar's Palace shipping week, prompt "lissome" and technically set during the varying events shown in the song "Through Heaven's Eyes". Also, Tzipporah's sisters were never named, so I have named them (from oldest to youngest – Prisca, Rinnah and Jael).
> 
> Legal B.S.: The Prince of Egypt is copyrighted to DreamWorks Films.
> 
> Thanks to Scorp for the beta look-over!

_To Join the Dance_

 

**I.**

"Dance with me!"

Little Jael pranced in front of Moses, tugging at his sleeves. He barely had time to explain he didn't know how before Prisca came to usher her away. Saved from potential embarrassment, he relaxed and watched as the Midians gaily danced both in circles around the fire as well as in pairs or smaller groups.

And some danced alone. He couldn't help but notice Tzipporah, who spun and twirled in a rhythm all her own with only the flames as her counterpart. But he made sure to avert his eyes elsewhere whenever she happened to turn his way.

 

**II.**

It was the third anniversary of living with the Midians and the night of the annual spring celebration. The fire blazed merrily in the center of the gathering area, offsetting the chill of the night air. Jethro led the men in a circle dance around the fire while one of his sisters led the women. Prisca and Rinnah were taking turns spinning Jael around and several couples were doing the same with their own children.

But all Moses could see was the woman he loved.

Tzipporah tossed her scarf in the air, whirled and caught it an instant before it could fall into the fire. She then turned her back to him, twisting the scarf into a rope before flashing him a saucy smile as she spun away and disappeared around the other side of the fire. He laughed and turned to watch the couples with their children, totally unaware that Tzipporah had returned until she looped her scarf around his neck and tugged him to his feet.

"Dance with me!"

He protested even as she dragged him forward and laughingly pushed him into a gap in the men's circle.

 

**III.**

Tzipporah was laughing at him again, but this time, he was laughing with her. In the midst of her dance, she would dart forward and teasingly hold out a hand in invitation, then skip out of his grasp when he would reach for her. She soon moved to flicking the scarf in his direction when she was near him. After the third time, Moses impulsively grabbed the end of it and leaped to his feet in one motion. Surprise, then delight, flashed in her eyes and she tugged him forward to join her.

And, this time, he did not resist.

 

***fin***


End file.
